Crimson NightFall
by Kharma Shadow Stalker Kitteh
Summary: As a means of entertainment he took her captive, agreeing only to let her go when his demand for one night of passion was met. And even after she caved to his will he still kept her tethered to his side...and to his bed. But his selfishness has raised more demons than he can lay down...some of which...he'd be more than happy to keep.
1. Prolouge

_**O.o.O.o…FULL SUMMARY ARE STORY INFORMATION…o.O.o.O**_

_**Title: **_Blood Lust or Love Lust (title still in progress)  
_**Category**_: Danny Phantom  
_**Genre**_: Romance/General/Fantasy  
_**Pairing**_: Danny x Sam  
_**Rating**_: Mature (M)

_**Full Summary**_: He is a creature of the night, a fictional legend that most chose not to believe in. He is the most beautiful side of darkness yet the most dangerous thing to encounter. He is the wildest, most unruly and untamable creature to walk the face of the earth. He was all that and more...until he laid eyes on her. He found himself shamelessly wanting her, needing her...and he vowed to have her one way or the other.  
She found herself being pulled into his world of pure seduction, raw lust and, eventually, undeniable love. But they could never have been meant for each other. He was too wild and lust driven while she was deemed the opposite.  
But sometimes...Love has a way of changing the wildest of creatures...into the tamest of men.

**OKAY ALL MY PEOPLE THIS IS JUST THE PROLOUGE FOR MY FIRST M RATED STORY PLEASE BARE WITH ME AS UPDATES ARE COMING A LOT SLOWER THAN USUAL. THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!!!**

_**Prologue**_

_**By: **__Shade Shadows: The Rebel Phantom_

_Alone_. Moonlight danced its way over dark, cold, empty buildings and streets, relishing in its dominance over the quiet dead of night. The cold winds gently searched the night. Combing its intangible fingers through trees and bushes; reaching for its partner's hand. The soft caress of night wind, the harpoon of gentle light that is a reflection of beauty in itself alone; twisting and turning, hand in hand together…they practiced the dance of a lover's night. Nothing was heard but wind's gently footsteps as it waltzed through the air.

But then nature hid the true beauty of night, leaving the wind to waltz on without its partner. The sorrowful howl of a night dog that understood the night's pain pierced the air. A strangled cry that was silenced by the very winds that longed for their partner. Carrying its own mournful wail and that of the dog's the wind scattered itself afar…for this was where he was found.

The atmosphere thickened at his very appearing, Mother Nature stepped down at his very presence and silence befriended all. The piercing orbs of emerald light, as hard as diamonds, as cold as the night they penetrated; searched all…knew all. Night's beauty held no more dominance here…this was his domain…and he shared with no one.

The long strands of silver snow hair lay motionless on his shoulders, the black clothes he wore didn't flap in the wind…they never did…for there was no wind. Mother Nature always protected her children on his presence. His aura was one that induced fear, in all things, whether alive…or dead.

He relaxed, retracting the vicious claws of fear he used to grip the night. Waiting patiently as Mother Nature let her children out to frolic across the world once again. The wind timidly ventured forward to lazily play with his hair. Its beautiful partner, the prize of the night, shone on his deathly pale features.

_That beautiful face_. The wide nearly innocent eyes, the perfect nose, the full red lips with their protruding fangs gleaming…all this made the perfect face…his beautiful face. Yet his beauty meant nothing to his subjects…they hated him none the less. Raising a pale, long nailed hand to his lips he removed a trickle of blood that was not his own. Slowly whipping the blood on to his tongue in a manner that, under other circumstances, would be called seductive; he smirked.

His latest victim was not as...unwilling as the others before her. She had accepted her fate without much kicking and screaming. He let out a tiered sigh, lazy after having gorged himself on human blood. With nothing more to do the lone figure took to the sky, making his way along at a steady speed. Stopping only when the flicking off of a light caught his attention.

With the smirk of the devil high on his features he phased lazily into the woman's room as she settled down under the covers. Drifting down to her he mockingly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear making her big green eyes snap open.

"Tomorrow." He whispered softly in her ear before taking off again. The poor woman sat up awake in bed, terrified of the soft whisper she had just heard.

The soft whisper that sealed her fate and confirmed her death…the soft and deadly whisper of The Phantom.

**OKAY SO THAT WAS IT THE PROLOGUE!!! GOTTA SAY I THINK THIS IS THE BEST I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST TO GET CHAPTER ONE UP IMMEADIATLEY. THANK YOU!!!**


	2. Blood's Dawn

**Author's Note: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD EXAMS A LOT OF STRESS AND RESPONSIBILITIES TO TAKE CARE OF BUT THAT ASIDE THANK GOD I'M STILL ALIVE TO AT LEAST WRITE THE STORY. *laughs nervously * anyways ME aside unto the story!!!**

Title: Crimson Nightfall  
Author: Alexis Shadows  
Chapter One: Blood's Dawn

The swirling green mass of the outside realm barely reflected any light despite its bright appearance, and the dark interior of his room held an almost suffocating feeling. He sat lazily his head propped up on one hand that rested on the arm of the leather chair, his leg swung over the other side his free hand resting near it. His skin seemed to gleam even in the darkness, that was its natural property, the contours of his wide, well muscled chest becoming even more defined by it.

His finger tapped a steady pace, keeping in time with every second that the clock measured out. His luminous green eyes were half lidded and with every other tap of his finger he blew a strand of silver white hair away from his face.

Boredom was rotting his mind, down to his last existing thoughts…the things he didn't want to remember. Things tat he had locked away so deep within himself that he had near forgotten them altogether. He couldn't bother to dig those things up again. He sighed tiredly, in exasperation. He was tired of just sitting there, he need something to entertain himself with…something or something. His eyes flicked towards the window, met with dark purple instead of bright green.

A smirk graced his features as he rose to his feet, soundless steps bringing him to the window. Pushing it open he turned back to grab a black silk button down shirt. Yanking in on he left the buttons undone, placing one boot clad foot on the window sill. Hesitation was foreign to him as he stepped off, free falling before stopping himself short to turn sharply upwards.

It was about time he visited his subjects. They might not want to see him…come to think of it they never did. His smirk widened… 'but that just made his game all the more fun'. The citizens of Amity Park were yet to adjust to and accept his presence. Hell, who could accept more so adjust to the presence of a vampire? They would never accept him…of course not…he didn't expect them to, but let his body turn in its grave if he cared.

As far as his concern for them went it could be bluntly said that he had none. And he was damn near proud of the fact. As far as he knew there was nothing special in or about Amity Park and if there was…well he was yet to find it.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

God Almighty! That damned man was freakin' frustrating. One simple technicality in one work department and she didn't even get to hear the end of it. That jackass of a president underestimated everyone in the company…he was arrogant and self-centered and rarely took good suggestions from people.

Dammit she hated her job.

She slammed the car door shut and listened to it echo in the empty parking lot. She sighed heavily and rested her head against the steering wheel, letting out a frustrated sigh. She was too tired to even continue thinking about what had upset her in the first place…she just didn't have the emotional energy. All she wanted to do was just to go home and sleep that was all she seemed to have the will to do at the moment. Even her feet seemed to protest as she started the engine.

Turning out of the parking lot was the least of her problems, making home in one piece or without wrecking her car was a completely different topic altogether.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

His footsteps were soundless as they met the cold concrete of the building's rooftop. He had been hovering for some time but had gotten bored of it. The woman his eyes were fixated on seemed to be tired and somehow that was beyond convenient. He was not in the mood to put up with a struggle, it was beginning to seem boring when they struggled…it was rather pointless. A smirk touched the corner of his lips as she started the car and left. Almost immediately the smirk dropped and a grim expression took hold of his face.

His senses teetered on the edge at the very unset of nothingness. The distant pins and needles feeling ran through him and a tiny wisp of blue smoke escaped his lips. His brows came together in an expression of aggressive irritation. There was something else out there, others that himself. It's power level was significantly lower than his own but that was not what triggered his irritated mood.

It was also after this woman… but she was his prey and he'd he damned if he let some backwoods creature take what he had already deemed as his own.

His eyes flared red and he clenched his fist in anger…the one emotion he was unable to control even after his many years of existence. Grinding his teeth together he felt his canines stretch and press against his gums. Quickly he loosened his jaw, not wanting to draw any of his own blood. Waiting one more moment he looked down at the multiple floors below him. Sighing he tossed his head back and sniffed the air. It smelled faintly of an intoxicatingly sweet scent, one that he had never encountered before.

His eyes widened as an almost uncontrollable urge gripped him. He clung to the stone wing of an angle's statue that was beside him. His breathing grew heavy as he tried to calm himself. Her blood…the scent of her blood had ignited a deep primal urge within him that he could not understand. Usually it was the taste of blood that would make him react like this and even then it was never this strong. His fangs ached sharply and his eyes bled to pools of shimmering red. His snarl was savage as the stone crumbled beneath the force of his grip.

The blood in his ears pounded hard and he was sure that if he had had a heartbeat it would be going a mile a minute. A thick and ragged sigh escaped his lips and his throat constricted and burned with ever breath that passed through it. What he hell was this feeling?

Something ragged within him, spiralling out of control and in that moment he forgot to care. The burning want to satisfy his need dominated him and turning sharply he threw his body over the edge of the building.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Turning the car into the long driveway to her home she sighed in relief. Finally she was home. Turning to the right she directed the sleek black car to the garage and parked it there. Shutting off the powerful engine her ears rang in the silence. Putting her hands to the temples she wondered how she could still be an environmentalist and still have a weakness for big, dark, fast cars. Grabbing her hand bag and the few over time work files that needed to be reviewed she opened the door and got out.

Walking away she care freely pushed the button on the car's remote control that turned on the alarm and locked all the doors. Walking through the door that led into the large Victorian mansion she let out another sigh. Living alone in this place had its ups and downs. She was free to do what she wanted…when she wanted. No rules, no limitations that she did not induce…she was free to live her life. But living by herself was beginning to get very…lonely. Sure she had friends, a couple of guys interested here and there…no one she really liked by the way.

Climbing the sweeping stairway she flipped the main switch to the first floor, allowing light after light to flood the rooms. But she was already submerged in the darkness of the second floor. Her footsteps were almost inaudible on the highly polished floor and she paid no attention to the darkness. It was comforting…something she was used to…well had gotten used to.

Pushing the door of her room open she dropped her stuff on her work table. Plopping down on her bed she undid her high heels and rubbed her feet with a deep groan. Falling back she released a deep sigh and began to unbutton her shirt.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A smirk curled his lips as he watched her peel off the red shirt that she had on, tossing it across the room. Her skin was pale, smooth and creamy and seemed to glow in the light, which suited her well in some strange way. He gave a short laugh watching her from the shadows of the dark as she kicked off her pants as well. How would this woman react if she knew The Phantom was watching?

Suddenly a frown creased his features as he watched her shake out the long tresses of black hair. Heat churned deep in the pit of his stomach. It was a physical urge that he had somehow grown accustomed to. And he fought back the groan of physical need that bubbled close to the surface. He wanted this woman but he was not so low as to sleep with her before taking what he really wanted.

He had no doubts about his ability to seduce women but then, when it came down to his prey; in a situation like this, he might as well just call it rape. He was dead sure she'd be kicking and screaming, either to god, for help or crying for her mother. One woman had even collapsed into a weeping mass of hysteria, rocking back and forth, repeating the words, "There's no place like my space."

He almost laughed every time he remembered it. At current he was an incurable sadist, he enjoyed the smell of fear…especially humans. Just a hint of fear from them was sometimes addictive, almost drugging to his senses. And he would allow himself to push the tiniest hint of fear to full blown terror. They were pitiful little creatures, far below what he had become…what he was. He had been human once but he didn't even like to remember it.. he didn't bother to unearth his past emotions…why should he when it was much easier to pretend he had none. Life had taught him some things but death had taught him everything.

He watched her pull on a huge black t-shirt and nothing else, save for her under garments, and move out of the room. He tipped his head back and breathed in, re-intoxicating himself with the unique scent of her blood. This would be fun, this would be so much fun…he knew because he could smell determination in her blood and he would make it a personal enjoyment to see this one lose her cool at his lightest touch.

He sighed. How boring the aftermath would be though…if she was no different from the others before her.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

throwing herself down in the couch in front o the large TV she flipped through the channels lazily. The air in the dark room was cold, forming goose bumps on her arms and legs…but she liked it that way…it reminded her of rain. The TV was on mute and the light from it lit the room almost eerily. Hell, she wasn't even watching the damn show. Staring out the window she sat up and blinked. A quick flash of black that was darker than the night had just danced quickly in and out of her sight. It was too big to be an animal and far too big to be human.

A cold chill ran down her spine and she swore softly under her breath. At the age of 24 she shouldn't be afraid of anything the dark had to offer. She had grown in it and had come to find comfort in it. Sitting back she turned her attention from the window and, for the first time, to the television. She didn't pay any attention either as a smaller more human like shadow flicked upwards across the window.

She didn't recognize the feel of the room growing colder until an uncontrollable shiver passed through her. Sitting up she nearly jumped when cold breath met her ear and equally cold fingers knotted in her hair.

"Well, well…aren't you the fascinating one."

-----

He expected her to scream, expected her to start crying or maybe even begging for her life. What he didn't expect her to do was crash her skull against his. For the first time he had actually found a woman crazy enough. And he was not immune to the pain that exploded through his head. He swore violently, every word clearly audible. His growl was thick and dangerous as he watched her sprint from the room.

Damn, when the hell had he ended up on the floor. This woman was fast…and in his opinion very very stupid. She had no idea the trouble she had just gotten herself into. Springing to his feet he walked after her. Moving fast enough for it to be called running; if defined by a human's speed, he was able to keep in time with her long sprints.

He smirked as she slammed a door shut, trying to shut him out. This girl really had no idea who she was dealing with. Phasing through the mahogany door he was amused to see her lock a full cartridge into a rather impressive gun. She swirled on him, her eyes dark and blazing with fury and she had the black gun pointed at him like a cross against the devil…as if it could actually protect her.

He smiled sarcastically when her eyes rested on him, the fire melting away from them. He hid his eyes under long thick lashes as he approached her. She had really thought she was handling a human being. His smirk turned sadistic when he slammed his hand against the wall beside her head, his fist crunching the concrete wall into a deep dent. Lowering his lips to her ear he whispered thickly, "Who the hell did you think you were messing with?"

The gun pressed coldly against his bare abdomen and he delighted in the fact that it shook slightly in her hands.

"Did you really think I was some average..burglar…maybe?" he felt the gun steady yet still nothing happened. He slid his fingers up into her hair, pulling her head to one side, exposing her pale, smooth neck. Putting his cold red lips to her throat he felt her shiver but nothing else. He frowned deeply, he wanted her to break, he wanted her to collapse against him and beg him not to sink his fangs into her. But he wanted something else too…her blood. With his face pressed against her neck, the scent of her was driving him crazy but he would not lose control…not yet.

Opening his mouth he let his tongue glide out over her skin. He felt a shudder pass through her. He was giving her one more chance, one more chance to breakdown before he lost control. But she didn't, she refused to, instead she brought her knee up in one swift, powerful move. His eyes widened in pain and he slumped against the wall when she slipped away from him.

He recovered quickly and sprang after her. Intangibility was his weapon as she pulled the trigger on her own, the bullets sliding coldly through him. Disarming her swiftly he grabbed her by her knees and twisted her to her knees. Dragging her head back he stared down into her face.

Deep purple eyes met his, flames of rage jumping and dancing in them. He hid his amusement at the unusual color of her eyes to snarl menacingly down at her. He would have beaten her senseless, pushed her to the edge of a crazed frenzy, he would have…could have been able to taste her. The most intoxicating essence of her. He could have, would have, should have…had they not been interrupted.

The force that pulled her away fro him would not have done so had he really been holding on to her. A frustrated scream emitted from her throat, there was not one trace of fear in it. He growled, what was with this woman. Even when an unnatural force held her suspended off the floor she refused to cave to fear. He swore darkly as her form disappeared through the window, kicking for all he assumed her to be.

Nobody took what was his.

She twisted and turned in the tight grip that held her, trying to push against it but to no avail. He grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him in one sudden movement. Dropping altitude he dumped her unfeelingly to the ground.

"Stay here." He instructed through clenched teeth. And then for the first time he heard her voice, "Who the hell do you think you are…better yet WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?"

He glared at her from over his shoulder, "Saving you…you worthless piece of trash."

She lashed out at him, throwing the nearest thing that seemed to be even remotely dangerous, which happened to be a rather heavy rock. He wondered how she managed to pick it up let alone throw it with that, in his opinion, scrawny frame of hers.

"You jacked up bastard!" she yelled as he dodged it and pretended not to hear her fury induced rant. Why was he trying to save this girl again? Oh yeah…right. So that he could be the one to actually break her, make her bend to his will…he smirked to himself, that was going to be fun. He turned to the now visible problem at hand and immediately deadpanned. Why didn't fate like him?

Four big powerful arms attached to an evenly muscled chest that ended in a snake like tail. It had the face of a gorilla with hollow green eyes that seemed to be looking beyond or through you. Wasn't this damn thing supposed to be guarding he skeleton key or…something. It should be anything but bothering him…why didn't people learn.

He glared at the ghost before him, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?"

The gargantuan monster turned his head to the woman and Phantom felt her freeze…finally! Some results…he had been beginning to think she wasn't human.

"Girl…is…mine." the thing got out with some difficulty. He risked looking behind him at the female that was red with anger…so much for results. Wait one minute…he turned back to the beast with ferocity…did this thing just call her its own.

"No way in hell." He didn't recognize the overly harsh grate of his voice. But he did recognize the familiar undercurrents of satisfaction and superiority when he slammed his foot across its face. Its shrieked howl of pain was almost deafening as it crashed to the ground a good distance away, raking up the earth as it skidded to a stop. A moment was all it took before it began to push itself up again, the stones and earth crunching below its grip. Its eyes glowed brightly, pulsating with the energy that gravitated behind them.

Phantom struck it hard with a blast of green energy before it dealt an intended blow. He was in no mood for this. Landing soundlessly beside the fallen creature he placed his foot on its chest and gave it a hard shove.

It got halfway through a groan but stopped responding when he gave it another hard shove. It seemed as if he was trying to rouse it when in all actuality he was just checking to make sure it was still alive..by undead terms. He just wanted to finish this thing off and get back to what he had been doing before it showed up. A smirk tugged at his lips at the mere thought of it. But he needed something that would really ground that woman, really and truly turn her world upside down.

His thoughts were still preoccupied with his little game even as the glowing mass of green energy swirled in his palm. Killing something was now like a second nature to him, he could do it while thinking of something light years away. He swore colourfully as the creature dematerialized before his vision. The damn thing hadn't been real, it had been nothing but an illusion.

Anger welled up inside him but he pushed it aside as he turned to the woman…the perfect distraction…she was the perfect vent. He had though of just driving her crazy before killing her but now he knew that just that wouldn't be enough to cure him of his sadistic boredom. His eyes never left hers and he finally detected fear from her. Hi smirk was devious and almost evil…he was definitely keeping this one alive…she was not so much of a disappointment after all.

Fisting her hair in his hand he pulled her head back in one harsh motion, he knelt over her on the ground, her body pinned beneath his. His whisper was thick and cold as he spoke right beside her ear, "From here on out…consider yourself my property…and you will be treated as such." He smiled then, "Got that…Samantha."

**OH MY GOD I'M DONE! AFTER HOURS AND HOURS OF BACK BREAKING TYPING I HAVE COMPLETED CHAPTER ONE….now on to chapter 2 and then 3…and then 4….OMG I'm going to die but then you lovely people out there are all worth it yes I shall continue. ………. Right after I get a masseuse for my back!**

**Alexis Shadows**

***including this a total of 3,653 words***


	3. Scarlet Mist

**OKAY I GUESS IT'S ABOUT TIME I UPDATE THIS NOW…AND ALSO THE OTHERS BUT THAT COMES LATER. NOW ON TO CHAPTER TWO!  
Warning: If you people don't want to see an adult's fight you might end up skipping some part of this chapter. This is where Danny and Sam really kick off. Thank you **

Title: Crimson Nightfall  
Author: Alexis Shadows  
Chapter Two: Scarlet Mist

Slamming her fist into the alarm clock she rolled over with a groan, pulling the thick covers over her head to shut out the morning light. Weekends were usually her sanctuary but the events that had occurred last night had been hellish. She groaned, rolling unto her back and sighing. She had done anything but sleep last night, when he had gone she had finally realized the full extent of her situation…the dangerousness of it. And as she had lain awake she could not help the fear that gripped her. She was as good as dead!

His property…god damn it! What was this the prehistoric days. Since when could a man own a woman as his property…better yet what man was dumb enough to try making _her_ his property? She wasn't sure about the women he was used to..if they subdued to him or not and if they did…well…she was nothing like that.

All he probably wanted was something new…a challenge, and if it was a challenge he wanted then she'd give him one he'd undoubtedly regret.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Just when he thought she couldn't get any stupider….or just more determined. A small smile curved his lips as he stared at the large reflective surface of the mirror. He watched as she combed her fingers through her hair, swinging her body out of bed.

Sam was it. He walked forward, still damp from his recent shower, the towel wrapped tightly around his lower half. Pressing his hand to the ice cold glass his eyes swirled to red, glowing with an ethereal light. He put his concentration to work, focusing on her and where she was. The glow of his eyes brightened and she stopped in the middle of her stretch. He smirked as she swooned slightly, trying to take a step forward but dizzily taking a step backwards towards her bed. His smirk turned to a smile when she collapsed, falling back in an uncomfortable position.

His eyes lost their glow and swirled to green. Turning away he pulled the towel off and got dressed. He had only met her last night but he thought it more than fun to play with her but he also wanted to know what would make her yield to him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Her head ached and her body felt like sinking lead. Groaning she tried to open her eyes but they refused to cooperate. Putting her hand over her face she forced herself up into a sitting position, wincing when her body shook in protest. Prying her eyes open with her fingers she blinked quickly, looking out the window. Since when did she sleep in until this late?

Stretching once she was on her feet she walked silently across the large bedroom's floor. A cold blast of night air greeted her when she pushed open the glass balcony doors. Sam breathed in deeply, the cold seeming to get rid of her sleepiness. She arched herself backwards, extending her arms above her head and going up on her toes. She made a sound in the back of her throat that was akin to the contented purr of a cat.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind her and cold fingers closed around her bare stomach, "Here kitty, kitty."

"What the…" the hand closed around her mouth, cutting her words down to a muffle.

"We can't have that fool language rolling off your tongue, now can we?" he turned her in his arms to met his cold green eyes, "Sammy."

A look of surprise fleeted across her face before her brows drew together in anger. Opening her mouth over his hand she instinctively sunk her teeth into it, clamping down hard but he ignored the feel of her teeth. Rather he concentrated on the heat of her mouth, imagining if it would have felt the same had it been his tongue that was inside her mouth or maybe his…..that damn primal urge again. Really how long had it been since he'd last had the feel of the warm, tight body of a woman to satisfy himself with. At the moment it seemed far too long.

He smirked down at her, moving closer, letting his eyes darken as she stood her ground, his hand still in her mouth. He titled his head to one side, "Would you like me to bite you back?" his lips were slightly parted, revealing his long, white fangs. "Cause, believe me…" he slammed her against the wall, "It's oh-so tempting."

Sam tried to bite back a groan of pain but it still got out and she could almost feel the triumph in his smirk, "So you understand now," his voice turned polar cold, "I am not to be tested."

She didn't bother to meet his gaze or stand up when he let her go, sinking to the floor with a sigh. He stood still before her silent form and after a few minutes he made a sound of amusement, "Well aren't you gonna get up?"

Sam rolled her eyes before directing her amethyst gaze to a lock with his, "And do what? Give you another chance to ram me into another stone wall or anything else you can come up with…I don't think so."

This was one really strange woman. How she found it within herself to sit and converse with him in that sarcastic tone, he had no idea, but unfortunately for her he was hell bent on figuring her out. He glared down at her eyes, hating the way they seem to be looking right through to the heart of him…as if she could see his frozen emotion…like she was unearthing them or thinking on how to. And he hated that..so he hated her but that wouldn't stop him from being curious. Boredom was, and still is, a powerful thing.

Crouching down to her level he slowly slid his hand into her mass of black hair. Her eyes had averted themselves from him and she seemed to be mumbling something under her breath…or was she just trembling. If she was then it had to be from the cold because he detected no fear from her as he pulled her head back to meet his gaze.

The silence stretched to an unbearable point and Phantom sighed, rising to his feet and rolling his eye in boredom. She didn't even look up at his towering form until he snapped out a harsh order, "Look at me!"

She jumped up, the flames of anger jumping and dancing in here eyes, burning shades of molten purple in the darkness. "Look I am gonna make myself damned well and clear. If you want someone who's gonna be afraid of you all the time and bloody well and take your cap and jump at your every order I can assure you, you can't find it here. If you want that type of obedience then get a frigging dog!!"

He grabbed her wrists and in one smooth move had her standing on the slim stone rail of the balcony. The only attachments she had to safety were her balance and the crushing grip of his hand. Sam could tell from his dark, murderous expression that no had ever spoken to him the way she had so brazenly done and lived to tell about it. Well there was always a time for firsts.

His eyes darkened to a deeper green as he grated out his harsh comeback, "I don't need a dog when the bitch in front of me is just fine."

She glared down at him, there was no way in hell that she was going down without a fight. "Oh so your fathers in front of you."

"No your mother is."

"At least bitches don't give birth to callous, half-breed bastards."

"Oh really then why are you here?"

"Oh jack-off you gay, man whore."

"Slut."

"Transvestite."

"Ten-cent Whore."

The name calling and insult flew back and forth between the two and Sam's anger had long since boiled out of control. Who did this….thing…think he was dealing with? She could keep this up forever if she had to. She'd even call him a recess monkey if it came down to it. Why should she be drowning in fear of him.

"One more god damn word out of you and I'll break your leg." His eyes had darkened to sizzling red and his fangs gleamed bright and dangerous. There was silence for a few minutes before her tone died to a deadly whisper, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on."

Phantom shrugged, a smirk playing over his lips and his grip on her wrist loosening, "Fine…you asked for it."

Being someone who held true to his words he really did intent to break her leg. But if he did it with his own two hands then the broken bone was more than likely to rip open her flesh. Meaning…blood. And lord knows he would not drink from her foot. He would latch on to her throat and drain the life from her. So he thought fast and came up with a simpler and more fun way or carrying out his threat.

Letting go of her completely he gave her a hard poke in the stomach and perched himself on the stone rail where she had stood. Watching her fall and listening to her scream of surprise gave him some amount of self-satisfaction…he was damn pleased with himself. But she didn't hit the ground the way he thought she would.

Grabbing on to the branch of an oak tree she swung herself around to rest her feet nimbly on the limb. Her eyes smiled in triumph when they met his and she swore quietly under his breath. Sam had a lot of tricks up her sleeve that he was yet to find out about..the hard way. He heard her hiss when her feet met the ground and he almost laughed….almost.

Jumping down he landed soundlessly beside her. He didn't move any closer as she backed away. Looking at her with barely contained murder in his eyes, he whispered the words, "Piss me off at all again and I will make you suffer."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam cursed as she limped her way up the grand staircase. Her ankle throbbed with every jump up the long sweeping stairs. Finally making it to the second floor she leaned against the wall for a moment in exhaustion. Sighing tiredly she tested her weight on her ankle and almost cried out as pain shot up her leg. Groaning instead she hobbled her way to the nearest bathroom. Removing the first aid kit from the elaborately designed bathroom cabinet she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the tub.

Locating the bottle or rubbing alcohol she massaged the liquid into her swollen flesh. Two minutes later she wrapped a bandage securely around her ankle, grumbling as she left the bathroom. She cursed all the way to her room, flopping down on her bed with a loud frustrated profanity. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face she sighed tiredly. It was way past 12 am, going on to one and she could not find the solace in which to sleep.

How could she when she had just signed her own bloody death wish. Phantom…_The Phantom_ was not someone that was to be trifled with. She knew that, but the bravery and guts that she had drilled herself to have would not allow her to surrender to anyone…including him. And she's be damned if she let her will and determination leave her now.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"GOD DAMN HER!!"

His roar of anger rose above the sound of the doors being flung off their hinges. The sound echoed through the massive expanse of the whole house and bounced back to him after a moment of time. He growled in anger at the ridiculousness of what had happened. _He _had pushed her off the balcony of a three story building and it had been _her_ fault why she had only just sprained her ankle. His actions had resulted in no direct pain to her and the thought, the knowledge, was frustrating.

Storming through the gallery he ripped one of the painting off the wall and flung it behind him. He might as well had screwed her senseless for the satisfaction he had gained in that moment. Clenching and unclenching his hands he walked his form through the wall into his room. He stopped in the middle of the dark room, breathing deeply, grasping at an attempt at calm. Walking over to the mirror that covered half of one of the walls he thrust his hand against its hard reflective surface.

"Show me ,Sam." His voice was more in control now. But signs of anger still twitched the nerves of his face. The mirror swirled a medley of silvers and red, blending to black and purples and a host of other colors. Finally it solidified to a picture of her. Spread eagle atop the covers of her bed, the comforter flung to one side. His lips twisted into a smirk at the sight of her. She was like a little child…when she was asleep not when she was throwing his words back in his face ten fold.

He scowled at the thought…why was he even going to try and help her. He didn't feel any remorse, she was the one who had caused her own pain but he had wanted so badly to do it. To be the one to hurt her…it would have brought him some feeling of satisfaction and happiness. No matter how empty it was happiness none the less.

Hissing he turned away from the mirror and slid his clothes off. Putting on a pair of comfortable black jeans he lay on his side close to the edge of the massive bed, staring at the mirror. He tapped his finger on the soft velvet sheets, sighing in indecision. She could not exactly be called his toy because she was nowhere near toy material. Toys were submissive, they did as their masters commanded…and she had made it clear that she was no toy.

But then again toys were things to entertain, things to amuse….things that quelled boredom and she more than fit that bill…she even roused his interest to some degree. So he guessed he could classify her as his new toy…which was the total downfall of the situation. When toys were broken you either toss it aside and find a new one or you fix it if you want to keep on playing. And he more than surely wanted to keep on playing, his games with her were fun.

She rolled over in her sleep, her face distorted by pain as she twisted her injured ankle. The soft sound of her moan would have been suggestive had she listened to the little perverted voice as the back of his head. Rolling onto his back he stared up at the ruby red canopies above him in the darkness. And if he didn't know any better he would have swore that they had just moved…but then he did know better.

Suddenly light flooded the room with a blinding quickness. Phantom flung a hand up over his eyes instinctively at the onslaught of light. The sound of his bed chamber doors being flung open coincided with the curse that issued from who so ever had fallen from above. Phantom ignored the two masculine voices that bickered back and forth over some seemingly unimportant grounds of disagreement.

The 'but I didn't 's and 'yes you did 's flew aimlessly between the two. Finally it escalated to the level f unheard of and newly invented profanities. Phantom sat up and cast a glare at the two and simultaneously silence fell, "If you're both gonna argue over whose turn it is to find a woman then either take it somewhere else or the two of you just get a bloody mannequin.

Fabian rolled his amber eyes upwards, growling and mumbling over his lack of a comeback. Damon, the blue eyed one, turned to the mirror and raised an eyebrow at the image it possessed.

"Who's that?" he asked, pushing long brown hair out of his face, "Your newest woman?"

Phantom made a sound in the back of his throat that came off as distain, "What the hell would I be doing with an ugly rag doll like that?"

Fabian looked at the woman, combing through his black hair with his fingers aimlessly, "She looks good enough to me."

"I don't care how she looks to you just get out." His tone was flat, lacking in any emotion so that there would be no hard feelings between himself and the other vampires. They were used to his attitude and knew that he just wanted silence and that what he wanted should be granted to him.

He sighed in relief when they left, he would have put up with them at any other time but not when he had that woman to deal with. He need something that would break her. He had tried putting her life in danger and even then she had been spitting fire. He'd go after her family and friends just as soon as he found out who they were…and maybe her sanity too. But for now he'd take things from a different angle.

Going into the bathroom he stepped under the shower and turned it on. The spray soaked him from head to toe. Stepping out he shook his mass of wet hair while undoing the button on his jeans. When he stood in front of the mirror again he pressed his hand to the cold surface, a smirk on his lips as his eyes shone luminous green. If Sam didn't care when her life was in danger he was going to love her reaction when he had her aware of how much in danger her femininity was.

**Ah finally an update…NOW ARE ALL U PPL OUT THERE THAT RE THREATENING ME HAPPY? I slaved for you!! But anyways it's all good. The next chapter is still being written as you read so rest assured you'll have something to read from me soon enough.**

**Aligato (Thank You) from Alexis Shadows**


	4. Garnet Uprising

**OKAY IT'S ABOUT TIME I UPDATE THIS THING. Sorry for the wait for this chapter but you know how it all goes…work..schoolwork *even in summer*…friends…family…etc, etc, etc. Anyways on to the chapter.**

Title: Crimson Nightfall  
Author: Bleeding Moonlight  
Chapter Three: Garnet Uprising

_* The world she lay in was red, shades of crimson the color of blood. The bed she lay in was unbelievably soft and held the clean, fresh, intoxicating scent of a man. Heavy with sleep it was all she could do to roll over and bury her face into the pillow that her head rested on. Then the thought slowly sunk in that this was most definitely not her bed._

_Willing her eyes open she sat up, running a hand through her hair while using the free one to rub sleep from her eyes. The red linen canopies were pushed back giving her a view of the massive room she lay in. Sam's eyes swept the room taking in the red and black decor. The curtains, made of silk, were drawn closed and all the lights were off. Everything looked expensive, big and…nice._

"_Glad you like my room."_

_Her sanity be damned if there was anything about or belonging to this man that she had so much as an inkling of liking for. Crawling away from him for about six feet and still not falling off the bed, she glared at his suddenly present form. If she didn't know any better she would have said he'd been standing there all along. In a blur of color he was standing on the other side of the bed, closer to her, "Why so frightened Sammy. I won't do anything much to you."_

_She took one look at his face and her glare gave way to wide, wandering eyes. His gleaming silver hair hung loose around his face, studded with little jewels of water. His eyes shone seemingly brighter and his lips appeared fuller and redder. Thick black lashes framed his eyes shining with droplets of water. Her eyes moved slowly down his body, taking in the details of his appearance. The wide shoulders and the well muscled chest, with not a sign of chest hair, seemed to gleam in what ever light was being cast through a half covered window._

_The same light cast shadows across him, emphasizing the contour of his abdomen; flat except for the rock hard muscles that rippled beneath. The black jeans he wore settled loosely on his slim, narrow hips and covered all of his long powerful legs. His thick muscular arms were folded across his chest and a smirk touched his lips at her open staring._

_Crawling on to the bed Phantom set himself above her, up on his hands and knees. Licking his lips he let his eyes burn with desire as he traced shapes over her exposed stomach, 'Now what __**can**__ I do with you?"_

_Her breath hitched and she tried twisting away from him but only succeeded in wrenching her injured ankle. She bit her lips against a cry of pain and glared furiously at his smirk. He grasped her thigh and slid his hand down to her ankle. Undoing the bandage he pressed a gently kiss to the swollen flesh and felt her tremble slightly. His palm glowed a vivid green that spread through her pain and felt as soft as velvet. Slowly the swelling reduced and the pain subsided. She blinked when he lifted his head to lock gazes with hers. His smile was devious as he slowly traced a pattern over her skin with his tongue, "Keep in mind that I'm only doing this so that next time I can actually be the one to hurt you…Sammy."_

"_Let go of me." Her voice was hoarse with anger as she cast her glare away from him, fisting the velvet sheets below her. Phantom grinned as he pulled himself back up to hover over her," I'll let go of you when you let go of me."_

_Her hand which she had placed on his chest to try and push him away and slid up to a tight hold on his shoulder. Her face brightened with color before she let go. Phantom caught her chin in his grasp and tilted her head up to meet his gaze with a smile, "So cute when you blush…hmmm I wonder how far that blush can go."_

_Sam looked up at him with wide eyes and shoved herself out from unde4r him as he lowered cold lips to her face. Scrambling of the bed to land clumsily on to the floor she looked at him with shock and anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Suddenly he was behind her, holing tight to he fore arms and pressing gentle, cold kisses to her neck. She damn near screamed and tried to struggle out of his hold but h held her fast to his chest. Laughing Phantom nibbled tenderly on her earlobe, letting out a breath of sweet nothings before he caressed the shell of her ear with his tongue. Sam jumped at the action and didn't try to stifle a squeal of surprise, her breaths uneven. He smirked at her reaction and began to rub up and down her arms, pulling her further back to grind against him_

_He bucked sharply at the rough contact, throwing his head back with a dark hiss. He had forgotten that to rouse her femininity his masculinity had to be in play and the stirring in his jeans was a sweet and brutal reminder of the fact. She twisted her head back to meet his gaze and saw lust burning in it. Instinctively she pip her lips before biting down into it in expectation. Phantom's eyes burned into hers with an animalistic ferocity, that she had never seen, before he pushed her way from him._

_She landed in a heap on his bed and he covered his lust with a look of disdain and disgust. Blowing a strand of her hair out of her face in an expression of exasperation, looking at him from her place on the bed. Phantom gave her a once over that matured to an open stare. She lay on her back, chest heaving, knees up, lips parted and his eyes shamelessly followed the rise and fall of his chest. Sam's face burned with anger, "Don't look at me like that!"_

_He lifted his eyes to hold hers captive, "I'll look at you any damned way I please."_

_Quickly he was over her, hauling her up to push her against the wall, "If you keep on pushing it Sam you're gonna run out of luck..and when you do I won't show any mercy. I'm holding back on you…for now." He blew a breath into her ear, "Now…wake up." * _

She flung herself up with a quiet scream. In her opinion she had been lucky enough to have seen Phantom in two days. So why was he unconsciously coming to mind. Her dream had been one of vivid recollection…as if it had actually happened to her.

Sleepwalking by The Used blasted out from the alarm clock that had been set for 6 'o' clock and she resisted the urge to chuck it out an open window and just roll over. Groggily she sat up and stretched upwards and then forward in the hope of awakening some energy in her body. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she tested her weight on her feet, expecting pain to shoot up her leg; but it never came. Looking down at he ankle she discovered the bandage gone, the injury healed and a bright read hickey to prove who had done it for her.

That man just refused to leave her alone. So if my some _'miracle'_ her injury was healed then that meant that what she had disregarded as subconscious thoughts had actually been real. It also meant she could go to work. That was the last thing she had even wanted to do, but if she didn't go into the office soon then the pile of work that was sure to be on her desk would meta-morph into a mountain of trouble. It was either that or get fired…which selfishly looked like salvation at the moment.

Sam sighed and got out of bed. Why did she feel as if she was marching into damnation with only a tiny bottle of holy water to confront hell's angels.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Phantom sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Leaning against the closed glass window that over looked the courtyard he paid little attention to anything, not even the servants who seemed to be bickering to the south wing of the house. He just stood there and stared, his arms folded across his chest.

He could imagine it, as clear as day. From the one little jolt of arousal that she had been responsible fore he could already fathom what it would be like to go to bed with her. Explosive, hardcore, heady were just some of the words that came to mind. He had been almost a century with out a woman that he could brand as solely his. The women whose beds he had lit afire night after night for the past 86 years didn't count as _his_ women. They had all just been easy passes that had momentarily quelled his sexual hunger but al had left his sensual hunger unfed.

And that included Violet and Darielle, his first and second wives respectively. He at least liked to remember the fact that they were both dead and that he had been the very one to kill them.

Being with Sam was going to be a bit difficult if she was a virgin as he suspected. Given all the facts he was probably right…but still he could never be sure. Most girls lost their virginity early and Sam was already 24. But he was sure that with him, as time went on, she would prove herself as more and more of a hell-brand…in and out of bed (**A/N – by that he means that they don't only have to do it in bed)**. Suddenly he scowled, why was he thinking these things. Contemplating if she was a virgin or not. It wasn't as if he cared. He didn't wanted her in that way…well…he shouldn't want her in that way.

There was no denying the blunt facts. She held a certain mystifying allure that he was being subjected to. And distantly he wondered if other men had been pulled in by it, how many were still being pulled in by it. How many of them was he going to have to beat down before she became solely his.

He wanted to know what made this woman moan, what would make her beg and plead to be pushed over the edge, what would make her scream…out of fear and pleasure. He wanted to know all of her weak spots, the oh-so-sensitive ones that would have her aching for his touch. He wanted her body, hot and soaked, pinned beneath his as he drove her wild with long deep thrusts. And if it was anything like what he imagined it would be then he didn't only want it once. He had no objections to taking her again if he was satisfied the first time.

But then again it wasn't as if Sam was just going to lay herself bare in either one of their bedrooms and hand herself over to him to do as he liked. No, she surely wasn't going to do that. He'd have to take it little by little, make her want him. Phantom scowled, he'd always disliked waiting for things that should be easily attained. Then he sighed, well this was Sam, and it seemed nothing was ever easy with her.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She lay under the covers, perfectly still staring out the open balcony windows at the night sky studded with stars. Every now and then a dark night cloud would pass over the moon, sinking the world into darkness before once again rinsing it in rays of white. She lay on he side thinking of everything and nothing. Her purple orbs seeming to shine violet in the moonlight. He was bound to come to her that night. He didn't seem the type to give much peace, if any at all, to the people he taunted.

She closed her eyes and the world lapsed back into darkness. Cold. The temperature had dropped significantly until goose bumps formed on her skin. The night wind was somehow colder, bighting into her skin, making her squeeze her eyes shut tighter. When the wind died away she opened her eyes greeted by a pair of emerald greens that never faltered. Sam stared back calmly at him, sitting up boldly when he raised an eyebrow almost expectantly.

He smirked and rolled his eyes at her, "Hi Sam."

_What the hell._

"Hi?" she repeated, "HI?!?!"

He raised a brow, "Yeah..hi," he looked at her strangely, "something wrong with that word now."

"You threatened me and when you get here you say hi?!"

He chuckled darkly and then looked at her from under his eyelashes, his smirk more than amused, "what's the matter…do you actually want me to do something to you?"

She didn't answer but just glared up at him. He smiled softly and leaned down to her level. She leaned away from him and his smile widened. A drop of blood trickled down from his lips and he slowly used his tongue to bring it back, his smile turning sadistic.

His lips came up to her ear, "There's something that's just keeping me from killing you. I don't know what it is but I'm gonna keep you alive long enough to find out…so if I intend to keep you alive, I can't be the one to kill you…can I?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You sick son of a bitc – "

He clamped his hand over her mouth, pushing her backwards, "Yet you always say something that just pisses me off."

His voice was a feral and dark growl, his eyes flashed to red for an instant and his fangs, themselves, seemed to itch. Silently she stilled beneath the hand that effortlessly had her pinned to the bed. Her hands were free but she knew there was nothing she could do to push him away…and she wasn't going to pull him to her, that would be like a welcoming invitation.

His eyes studied the delicate feature of her face, taking in even the slightest detail. Slowly his rigid hand relaxed and he began to race her lips with his finger. Sam was motionless as his hand wandered over her face, his eyes following his own motions. When his hand came to her lips again he stopped, furrowed his brow and leaned slightly forward.

If she had need anything to remind her of helplessness it had to be the sight of those long, slender, gleaming fags behind a pair of cold red lips. She was completely at his mercy. Sliding his hands down her bare arms he grasped both of her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head. He pulled in a deep breath and then spoke, his voice soft and dark, "You'd be to me what air is to a desperate drowning man…so why can't I just kill you. Why am I letting myself drown?"

Sam mumbled an incoherent reply and he smiled down at her, "I should kill you for this…you're beginning to make me feel."

His lips were cold yet slightly warm, soft yet firm, he way a perfect pair of lips should feel. Almost instantly her eyes fluttered close and she broke free of his hold to slide her hands into his hair. He gave a thick groan of approval before pulling her body closer to his, deepening the already intimate contact.

Smoothly his tongue ran across her lips, slyly asking for entrance, coaxing her to play with him. A dangerous game of teasing kisses. His kiss became tender, softer and then suddenly devilishly impassioned. She answered his kisses timidly, parting her lips when she felt the second swipe of his tongue. Sam moaned against his open mouth when his tongue glided over hers.

Arching her body up against his made him pull free of her lips and fall to her exposed throat instead. Starting at her collar bone he used his tongue to draw a line all the way up to under her chin, stopping there to plant kisses back down to the wildly throbbing pulse at the base of her throat.

Crazy. That's what Phantom thought he was. He had been out feeding that night to avoid the very temptation that presented itself now. With his lips resting against the hammering veins in her throat it would be so easy. The maddening scent of her sent his blood rushing, making his fangs itch before pushing them out to their full length. Imagining the taste of her made his mouth water, especially now when he would be able to taste pleasure on her blood.

Licking the spot he heard her gasp softly as his fangs brushed her skin. He smiled and flicked his tongue over her neck, "Don't move or this will hurt more."

She gave a slightly suppressed yelp when his fangs broke her skin to burrow beneath. The hot taste of her flooded his mouth after the first pull and he fought the insane bodily urges that plagued him. His eyes widened as he swallowed, a sweet agonizing sting ripping through his throat. He tried to wrench his lips away from the burning red liquid but his body refused to deprive of itself of the unique taste, and he found himself taking deep desperate gulps.

The burning sensation had seemed to etch itself into his entire body, intensifying with the more blood he took, so much so that his entire body shook with the power of it. Tears stung his tightly closed eyes and the feel of her hands on his shoulders, pulling him to her, was more than inviting.

When he was finally able to jump away from her the taste of her was burned into his mind and his breath was coming hard. Leaning on the wall opposite her, heaving for air, his hand clutching his throat, Phantom managed to shoot her an accusing stare, "You…what the hell are you?"

Her face was slightly flushed and her hair and clothes were dishevelled. From his vantage point he could see all the way up her pale, smooth legs up to her black panties. The bow that was at the top of her nightgown had come undone revealing the soft swell of her breast and even a good portion of her bra. She was breathless and seemed to be tipping towards unconsciousness. All these facts he disregarded, focusing his attention on the twin punctures at her throat, still producing blood.

Feeding from her had compelled his body to utilize his lower fangs, which only appeared when he was feral and needed blood or when he experienced an extreme of anger. But he was neither of the two. Pushing the thought aside he focused his attention on her. If he didn't close that wound soon then she'd end up bleeding to death…considering the amount of blood she could have left. It was either close it or take her to a hospital. And he'd much rather be held in a prison of silver than take Sam to the hospital.

Her eyes drooped heavily, unconsciousness seeping in. Her elbows slipped out from under the weight she put on them to stay up and look at him. She could feel him leaning over her the next literal second. His lips quickly found her neck, his body giving a hard jerk as he passed his tongue over the bleeding spot to close the wound. Her name fell from his lips, reaching her through the waves of dizziness. She reached out and grasped the leather sleeve of his coat, her grip coming loose as her body went limp

- - - - - -

Sam flew up, her eyes wide her head spinning, searching the room for the person she knew was supposed to be there. Her clothes and her body, for that matter, were intact and she was set comfortably in bed, the covers and the comforter pulled up over her. The balcony doors were slightly ajar, letting in the night air. The curtains were drawn over closed windows and her music played quietly in the back ground. He had thought of everything!

Her eyes turned to the balcony doors, thinking she had seen a shadow move away. But waiting quietly didn't instigate anything and with a somewhat disappointed sigh she put her head back on the pillow and willed herself into sleep.

Outside, on her balcony, Phantom sat with his back against the wall. His breathing was soft, almost relieved as he stared dead ahead at nothing in particular. Christ, he thought he had killed her. It really shouldn't matter to him if he had but, incidentally, it did matter. Somehow, even after 3 hours, the feel of her lips was still on his, the taste of her blood was still on his tongue and his throat still burned.

Slowly he brought a slightly trembling hand up to his lips. He breathed out raggedly, sliding a finger into his mouth. Remembering the feel of her tongue, mimicking it at best, missing the heat of her mouth. His eyes were half lidded and unfocused. How could one kiss…one feeding…do this to him. But sweet Jesus it had felt as though she had crawled under his skin and then sat there writhing wilding, setting fire to his entire body.

That woman…that woman was going to pay for making him behave like this. She was too tempting with more than just her blood. And he was gonna show her that with him … there was a price to be paid for that.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She felt like she had been run over with a truck and then subjected to a merciless beating. That's what the next morning brought for Sam. She was dizzy and the rooms, walls, floor and stairs all tipped and doubled on her way downstairs. She was unsteady on her feet and her neck was soar. Cursing out load and threatening to kill him didn't do her nay good, plus it wouldn't work anyways. So instead she settled on raining every vile curse she could think of on Phantom's head. Just how much of her blood was happily flowing through him now. The mere thought made her sick.

Being thrown against a wall, caged in by strong arms and then being deeply and hotly kissed against her will didn't help one damn bit. Crystal blue eyes met hers when the man pulled away. Alit and alive they looked back at her, obscured slightly by loose strands of pitch black hair. A smile curved the soft red lips on his face and his eyes shone inhumanly and bled to a luminous green she knew only one person to have.

"Good morning Sam…sleep well?"

**Oh my good I'm done! I typed and typed all day just for you. Anyways I'm in the process of writing chapter 4 I just need to work out some things in it to finalize it's contents. Thanks for waiting**

*****Bleeding Moonlight*** **


	5. Blood Red Image

**OKAY OKAY YES I KNOW YOU'VE ALL GOT YOUR SILVER STEAKS AND WHAT-NOT READY AND WAITING TO KILL ME FOR THE LATE UPDATING……..BUT it's not my fault. My schedule only allows me to write on Sundays and what little free time I have PLUS I just have to draw, I can't resist. .  
But anyways because I know you're all very forgiving and you don't mind, then I know you'll forgive me…*looks left and right and see no one*…………………right?  
…………………………………………………… WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING!?!?!?!?!?! *cry*….*bawl* so mean.**

Title: Crimson Nightfall  
Author: Bleeding Moonlight  
Chapter Four: Blood Red Image

Imagine the person you hate the most intruding on your domain, time and privacy, telling you how you should do things. Now imagine that very same person to be very good looking, if they already weren't, in only a pair of loose fitting jeans and an open button down shirt. If you have imagined the scenario described then you would have just imagined Samantha Manson's situation.

Boiling with anger Sam stood at the door of the kitchen watching as above mentioned intruder opened the refrigerator to scowl at its contents.

"Lettuce, tomatoes, celery, carrots, fruits…tofu?" he looked up at her, "What are you…some type of rabbit?"

She was fed up of being asked the same dumb question….did the world have something against her eating habits. "I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian."

The look she received was as if she had grown the singing head of an alien atop her own. He mouthed a careless 'whatever' and pulled a bottle of soda from the fridge, "No wonder you're nothing but skin and bones. If you keep up this type of diet then you'll be down right scrawny."

She could have sworn she felt a vein pop, "What I do and don't look like is none of your business."

Expertly he tilted the chair back to pivot on its back legs while he put his feet up at the same time, "Well, like it or not, I intend to make it my business before you land yourself in the hospital out f your own stupidity."

If she'd never known anger then she knew it now. Clenching her hands until her nails threatened to draw blood she ground her teeth together, "What the hell do you care."

Those unbelievably blue eyes locked on hers and he smirked, "I don't care…. I'm just bored and annoying the hell out of you is a good way to kill some time."

Phantom didn't look at her after that. But if glares had been crafted of silver he would have been reduced to a pile of ash and scattered to all corners of the earth at that very moment. While he had enjoyed the look of pure shook and surprise she had worn this morning he wasn't exactly a big fan of her death glares. Reason being that there was actual intent to kill in that lavender gaze and he couldn't always suppress the shivers that she evoked…. It was a real turn on.

But he real reason he disliked it was that it made him feel…something more than just lustful wanting. Almost as if he could trust her with himself…even if she hated him _and_ wanted to kill him.

Looking up then he was just in time to see the hem f her nightdress as she darted out of the kitchen. Standing he shook his head and in two quick flashes he was by her side, taking the stairs three at a time like she was. His voice was even and slightly amused, "When are you gonna learnt that you can't get ride of me unless I decide to go?"

By the time they got to her bedroom door she answered, "sorry but I have no intentions of learning that lesson." The door slammed almost on key with her last word. He sighed and simply phased himself through the door…  
…to stand witness to her undressing.

Almost instantly his mouth went dry. But good God she had lovely legs and nice skin too. Phantom scowled, what was he acting like this for? He'd seen hordes of women parading around naked…had his long 'abstinence' reverted his mind to that of a virgin's? Ogling her from head to toe as she stood in her undergarments…the upper one of which she was about to take off.

"Nice panties." _Shit._ There went his chance. She rounded on him, lamp in hand before the object sailed through the air towards him with fury induced speed and accuracy. Later he'd reflect on how damn lucky he was that it had not knocked him out cold from the speed it had been coming at. Cursing and glaring at him Sam clutched her shed garments in front of herself so that he could not see her. He almost laughed, "Now, now Sammy," he grinned, "Don't be so selfish."

The profanities that rolled off her tongue would have scalded the ears of a priest in two seconds flat, but he could only smile at her use of foul language, "You're pretty when you're angry."

The statement only served to further her anger as he flopped down on her bed as she shuffled her way towards the bathroom. He glanced at her, "what time are you leaving this house and where are you going?"

She scowled, not bothering to argue back, "In an hour…I'm going to work."

He frowned, "Why?...just call in sick and spend the day with me…I know something fun we can do."

She grimaced; she didn't even want to know what his sick mind conjured up so she layered on the sarcasm, "As _tempting_ as that sounds, me staying here would defeat the entire purpose of me actually wanting to go work." She wanted to get away from him and she needed a distraction from the hectic pace at which things had been going. "Lemme guess, you wonna get away from me…correct?"

She deadpanned, inching closer to the bathroom, "Figure that all out on your own?"

He either didn't hear her or was pretending not to, which, of course, pissed her off. "You can't do it though…get rid of me."

She cursed loudly and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it from the inside, though they both knew that it couldn't stop him. Rolling over Phantom buried his face into her pillow and breathed in her lavender, lilac, vanilla, mint scent. She smelled good enough to eat. The thought brought a sadistic smile to his now warm lips. She'd actually tasted good too. The very essence of her still lingered on his tongue, demanding that his body have more.

Although his type of vampire didn't _need_ blood, it didn't mean that they didn't want it. The uprising of bloodlust could be suppressed if the vampire was strong enough. Phantom was more than strong enough, he had power and will beyond imagination, but….he had nothing to do with his endless time. And the occurrences of his long life had changed him to the point that he didn't acknowledge the importance of a human's life. Rather he just didn't care.

When Sam emerged from the bathroom he was still lying in the middle of the bed, his eyes closed. Even so she took the precaution and darted into the walk-in closet to get dressed. He smirked, she was smart to assume to that he didn't have to be sleeping either that or she just didn't trust him…the latter being the more likely answer.

He opened his eyes when she walked back out, fully dressed and looking at him with apprehensive eyes. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her. Raising his eyebrow he managed a non amused tone, "What?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly getting the things she need around the room. His eyes followed her movement and he tilted his head to one side with a devilish smirk while looking at her, "Sammy could you be a darling and pull the curtains for me before you go, the sun's too bright."

The look she gave him was incredulous and then a bit suspicious, "Why the hell aren't you dead?"

His expression changed then, "I am dead."

She shook her head, "No, no I mean…why aren't you a pile of ash, nothing but bones…something like that." When he raised an eyebrow at her she mumbled a curse, "From the sunlight."

He chuckled in amusement and rolled on to his stomach, "You read too many fictional vampire novels," after a short pause he continued in a bored voice, "I can't die from sunlight or a crucifix or holy water or any of that other crap because I'm part ghost… I'm already dead." He didn't dare tell her his true weakness.

Sam blinked, trying hard to allow her brain to comprehend the idea of a part ghost vampire. The very one that sat across from her, spread eagle atop her bed as if it was the most natural place in the world for him to be…and in a way it was. It wasn't as if he was bothering someone else…no matter how much she wished he was. Suddenly warm breath was at her ear, moist lips tugged at her ear lobe and strong firm arms locked around her waist as Phantom pressed himself to her, smiling wickedly.

"You shouldn't worry about such trivial things…if you do I'll just take it as an invitation to keep you here all day," he finished his sentence on the note of a low growl in his throat, "in bed."

She could have beaten the speed of sound if she hadn't had to fight her way out of his arms. And she took a little under a minute to get down to the garage, start the car and leave. It was then that he allowed himself to laugh… not at her but at her reaction. He was dead sure that the woman was a virgin either that or she had suffered the loss of her love life and refused to get close to another man.

_Another Man._

The thought was sharp and sobering. Jealousy rose thick and hard in his chest, twisting his lungs painfully. Had Sam ever been with another man? If so the bastard could start counting his time…his very short time. But then again who was he to care if there was a man Sam had once held dear or even if there was one she currently did. But still the waves of anger beat over him, inexplicable rage gnawing at the back of his mind. There could be no one else…he'd see to that.

Even if he didn't understand why the swell of rage presented itself now, he was convinced that all he needed to understand was that he was angry…pissed off. And he was yet to confirm if there _was_ a man she felt something for. If there was someone who had pleased her time and time again, someone who had had her spread beneath him while he moved with fluid soft thrust into her – HELL NO!!!!! There could be no such person…but…if there was…if he did exist…if the son of a bitch had so much as a flicker of life in him then was more than dead.

Phantom was going to send him to hell.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

If it had been a distraction that she had needed then she had come to the wrong place. Hectic activities were never calmers for her. And with the presence of the actual boss that day the office was abuzz with the sound of voices, questions, machine beeps, footsteps and frantic work that should have been done before. Sam could hear it all through the glass separation of her office. For some reason her hearing seemed more acute that day and the sounds all formed part of the annoying little buzz at the back of her skull.

They hit her with more clarity when someone opened the door to stick their head in with a broad smile, "You…you're so sneaky…you've been holding out on me Sam – Sam."

Sam gave a short quiet laugh, redirecting half her attention to the stocks, deals and figures all scattered in paper form across her desk, "What is it this time Gloria?"

Standing five feet five inches tall Gloria was the image of a delicate, fragile, innocent woman but in truth was the toughest person Sam had come across. The redhead slipped into the office, "Is that any way to greet me this early in the morning?"

Sam looked at the clock on her desk and then back up at Gloria, "It's already one 'o' clock…I thought you had already gone on lunch break."

Gloria pulled a face that had Sam smiling as she put her head back down.

"Overlooking that, you made me stray from my point…like I was saying…you've been holding out on me." She skipped over to poke Sam in the middle of her down-turned head.

"Holding out on you…how?"

"You never told me you had such a……super sexy boyfriend."

Now _that_ caught her full attention. The pen fell to the floor as she sprang up from her chair, slapping both hands on her desk, "I HAVE A WHAT!?!?!?!"

Gloria had jumped a foot away and had a hand over her probably frantically beating heat, "Why are you jumping at me. Calm down…he's out at the front of the office, waiting."

Long, speedy strides brought her to the waiting area but shock, anger and sheer confusion froze her steps. If she could have dug her own way six feet underground she would have gladly done so at that moment. Standing with his hands behind his back, calm, composed, charming smile directed at her was none other than Phantom. The clear as day blue eyes that he donned were half hidden by the slightly messy velvet black hair that he wore loose.

His strides were long, purposeful and confident and when his arm slid around her waist, his other hand on her cheek, it was all she could do to grab hold of his forearms. His kiss was brief but warm and moist as he passed his tongue over her lips. The image of intimate chastity. When he pulled away to lock gazes with her the smile that crept across his lips was full of mockery, "Are you on your break yet Sammy. I thought I'd take you out to lunch."

The tone of his voice brought her out of stupefaction to jerk futilely against his string hold, "Let go of me." She hissed.

"Never." He growled into her ear, nibbling quickly on it before pulling away.

"Well well aren't you two cozy little love birds."

Sam could have clawed the smug smile off Gloria's face and the pure masculine smirk off Phantom's if she hadn't been locked in the circle of his arms. He directed his smile at her, "You must be Gloria…Sam's been mentioning you a lot." How did he know Gloria's name when she'd never told him – this inconceivable liar.

Gloria beamed, "That's so nice of you Sam…she's never mentioned you though."

Keeping Sam at his side while extending his other hand to her friend he smiled and spoke in a velvet smooth voice, "Well I'm Daniel Fenton, Sam's boyfriend…it's nice to meet you."

Gloria froze up, "Daniel Fenton? As in _the_ Daniel Fenton. The same multi billionaire that owns that English based international company. That Daniel Fenton?"

He laughed lightly, "You flatter me…but yes I'm that Daniel Fenton."

Stupidity never seemed so appealing…as did running away to hole-up in some unknown place. But what was the point; it wasn't as if she could get away from him even if she tried.

Gloria giggled, "Sam, how come you never told me?"

The look she shot Phantom could have put the arctic temperatures to shame. "Hmm…it must have slipped my mind. I guess I was just caught up in trying to spend some quality time with Daniel," she turned to him, "You're leaving for Rome tomorrow….correct?"

He smirked and snaked an arm around her waist, "Don't worry it's only for one day so…" he trailed off and looked at her with half lidded, heated eyes, "I'll be seeing you tonight?"

Color flooded her face as she looked away, angry and embarrassed. How could he always manage to turn her ideas and thoughts against her…it was frustrating. She almost jumped when he breathed into her ear, "All of tonight."

The appearance of her boss seemed to make him pull off a little, smirk still in play and doing very little in the 'hands off her person' department. The slightly grey haired man gave her a fatherly smile, "Ah…Ms. Manson, going out to lunch I see."

Sam shook her head, "No sir…actually I…"

The strong fingers that dug into her side pushed her into silence, forcing her to look over at the unsmiling person beside her. The flash of green over blue in his orbs got his meaning across to her very clearly and she carefully worded the remainder of her unfinished sentence.

"I intend to go out with my…" yet another biting squeeze, "…boyfriend. We made plans since he's going to leave for awhile."

Mr. Scotts looked at the blue eyed Phantom with scrutinizing eyes before smiling, "I never thought it would happen but it seems I've lived to see it. Ms. Manson finally let herself trust someone…and Mr. Fenton at that too."

Daniel, if that was even his actual name, smiled on the note of a slight laugh, "It seems everybody knows who I am…but then it can't be helped can it."

Sam would have preferred to dig her way to china with a teaspoon and her teeth than hear the words she did next.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Sweet Jesus. She was never going to go to heaven with all the lying and swearing that she was going to end up doing. And when Daniel hurried her to get her purse and then shuffled her own to the parking lot to his car _**(might she had it was dark, sleek, comfortable and obviously very damn expensive),**_ it was all she could do to grumble under her breath. She was going to go to hell…straight to hell, and she was determined to drag him down with her……if he hadn't already made a home for himself there. He slid into the driver's seat after he helped her in, the former action being more out of mockery and false courtesy, and she allowed the fake smile to vanish from her lips.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" her voice was low and icy but he overlooked her tone and smiled at the question she asked, she seemed to be able to stir up some amount of lust in him with just her voice. How would that voice sound if it was metamorphosed to moans, groans, gasps of delight or screams of ecstasy? He imagined his name would sound rather erotic coming from her lips like that.

_Her Lips._

Which part of himself did he want those warm, moist perfections of flesh on the longest? His earlobe, his lips, his neck, across his shoulders. Licking, biting and nibbling her way down his chest and then finally coming to wrap themselves hotly around his…some things were best not o be thought of when he was driving.

Well he could always just stop the car along the way and take her right there on the back seat…or he could just take her home. More time, more space…more ways to twist and turn her body…more places across the house to do it. Not to mention outside, the fountain in the back garden had a spacious enough stone bench and there was more than enough space to roll around beside the pool.

"You…could you wipe that damn smirk off your face it's pissing me off." Her voice was clinched and held an under current tone of raw anger, but he liked it that way too. His smirk widened and he could feel her getting angrier. She wore anger well from his point of view…it made her…cute. Distantly he wondered what her angered blood would taste like at that moment. Would it be hot, would it scald his throat the way it hade before. He was sorely tempted to stop, lean over and try. His canines itched and pushed out a little at the prospect of tasting her again.

He swore under his breath, shifting the gears violently and slamming his foot on the gas. Taking a sharp right turn away from their intended destination to a less populated road he accelerated the car further. He was a bit surprised that Sam didn't panic at the speed he was getting up to…most women did. But then he had to remember that this was Sam…..and she probably drove like this too. She simply buckled the seatbelt and looked at him, "Where are you taking me?"

He rolled his eyes, "And she speaks…does it really matter?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yes it matters. You could be driving me to my death for all I know…don't you think that it would matter to me?"

Inwardly Daniel smiled. For some reason he liked the fact that she didn't trust him…just the way he didn't put anything pass her and for good reason too. He recalled bitterly the way she had kneed him without hesitation and the way she had cussed him without regard. Then it dawned on him with startling clarity that the woman beside him was nothing short of unbelievably amazing. He couldn't think of any other way to describe her. But that wouldn't take away from the fact that he hated her.

"Allow me to ask again _Phantom_… where are you taking me?"

He sighed and shifted the gears again, "You'll know when we get there."

She shot him a dirty look, "I said where the fuck are you taking me?"

He smiled, she was pissed off with him and he liked it when she was angry. It gave him something to look forward to…that fire in her, it kept him sharp and on his toes. It also made her look…more alive and unpredictable and that's how he wanted her.

"We're going to my house," his smile widened at her confused stare. "There's something I want to show you."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"You can come here any time you want."

Sam looked up at Phantom and then back down at the key and the entrance card that he'd just tossed at her. When she looked up at him once more suspicion stood bare in her eyes, "Why?"

Phantom stood in the middle of the room, halfway to the bathroom and half finished with the process of removing his shirt. He didn't give an answer but just told her what he thought she might have wanted to know, "The key is for every door inside and outside of this house except my bedroom but that's what the card is for."

"I seem to have to be repeating a lot of questions for you today…why are you giving me these?"

He undid his jeans and stepped out of them, smiling wickedly when Sam turned her back to him with a cherry red blush. He gave a short and quiet laugh as he ran his hand through his silver hair while he walked over to her. Sliding his hands up to her shoulders he pressed his lips to her throat as he eased her jacket off, "I'm gonna go take a shower…make sure you come in and join me soon."

He stepped back and gave her ass a firm squeeze, kissing her earlobe, "Five minutes okay."

It was when he had actually stepped into the bathroom that she allowed herself to curse and shout. Phantom leaned against the door, rocking back and forth with his hand over his mouth and his arm across his stomach in an almost vain attempt to cover laughter. It was just so much fun to tease her…make her angry. When he stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower the smile still curved his lips. Maybe he couldn't hate her that much after all.

- - - - - - - -

"That no good, irritating, two faced _**(Literally)**_, half assed…son of a bitch!" she was angry enough to have an egg fried on her skin. Phantom had known her for barely a week and he had already found his way under her skin. At times she had to wonder if _'Pissed off by unwanted touch'_ was written all over her body. The vibrating of her cell-phone cut into her angry thoughts. Pulling the small device form her pocket she took a deep breath, calmed her tone and answered, "Hello."

"Hey Sam…you off on lunch yet?"

She smiled, "Yeah Justin, I am."

The sound of his voice became more hyper, "So how about I come pick you up. There's this new place I've been think of taking you."

Justin had been Sam's friend since college. He was one of those easy going type of guys. It had become custom to them to go out every once in awhile, mostly when they both had the time.

"Yeah that would be good. You can -" the phone was jerked from her hand before she could complete her sentence. Whirling a round he found a wet and angry Phantom… already finished with snapping the phone in half. She opened her mouth to curse at him but the dark look he shot her from those emerald green eyes and the tight hold he had on her arms made her shut up almost instantly.

Non too gently he threw her on to the bed, climbing above her kicking form and effortlessly pinning her beneath him. His eyes bore into hers, now a more unique shade of green, vivid and hardened by anger.

"I thought I told you…you are my property and mine alone."

_**Oh yeah I actually finished typing oh yeah go me go me go me. *coughs and tries to get back some feeling in my numb hands* sorry….anyways the whole point is that I was actually able to do this before next week. Couldn't have updated any sooner with these people breathing down my neck while I use the computer. OH and I forgot to mention….*this isn't much of a big deal but…go figure* I'M 15 NOW OH YEAH….On October 8**__**th **_I got one year closer to old and shriveled _**……*sniffles and looks around at all the freshmen in high school* I feel so old now.**_


	6. Carmine Taint

***looks out from behind the bush*…*rolls and flips till I'm behind another bush*…*looks out again and sees that the coast is clear*…*breaths out and walks over to the computer in my room*…*wonders why there are two bushes in my room*…*doesn't notice the people outside my window that were going to kill me for not updating.***

***big kitten eyes here* HELLO WORLD!... *cricket* *silence* *cricket cricket*… *sweat drop then tear drop* SUCH A CRUEL AND COLD WORLD. :- **

Title: Crimson Nightfall  
Author: Kharma R.J Askot  
Chapter Five: Carmine Taint

Staring up into Phantom's hardened emerald gaze Sam fell into a lapse and let the electrifying cocoon of silence envelope them. He pressed her wrists into the mattress and loomed over her, emitting and unreadable air. His knees rested on either side of her thighs as he pulled her up a little by her arms to stare directly into his green eyes. Lowering his face to hers he angled his head contemplatively, his strands of wet hair hanging down to drop water on her face.

"Is it really that hard to understand, Sam?" the question rolled off his tongue as smoothly as newly spun silk, his breath, cold and sweet, caressing her face. A wicked smile curved his lips and for a moment she glimpsed his pearly white teeth, his fangs slender and gleaming. Sam swallowed and then shifted her gaze up to his green eyes. Flecks of gold glittered in the emerald gems, dancing to make his eyes seems hard yet fluid; it was a property to them that she had not noticed before.

Looking back at her with half closed lids Phantom licked his lips slowly. Though he was angry he found himself tempted to lean down and start something. Sliding his hands up from her wrists to entwine their fingers, he dropped his hooded gaze to her lips and smirked, "I wonder if we could pick up where we left off last night."

Sam's eyes widened as Phantom fitted his lips to hers in a deep and searching kiss. His tongue probed her mouth and instantly heat raged within him. Pressing her into the mattress he playfully coaxed a response from her, using lips, tongue and teeth to tease her into answering his kiss. When she finally did answer it was with a timid swipe of her tongue. Phantom greedily sucked her tongue into his mouth, craving every sensation her warmth afforded.

Sam drowned in the taste of Phantom. He was cold and sweet and the feel of his chill made her tingle. His tongue danced around her mouth and the damn tendrils of his hair hung down onto her face, leaving trails on water on her cheeks and forehead.

Phantom ground his hips against hers and dragged her head back by her hair to expose her pale smooth throat. Remnants of the hot taste of her tingled on his tongue and his gums itched as his fangs extended slightly. He tore open the front of her shirt, the buttons he hadn't bothered to undo flying in different directions. He lowered his head to her breast, pulling aside the material of her bra with his teeth, feeling Sam tremble ever so slightly as his cold breath passed over her skin.

He was ruthless with his lips and tongue as he suckled the taunt, aroused flesh, feeling and appreciating her warmth. Sam gasped and moaned underneath him as he closed his teeth around her nipple, pulling gently even as he licked with his tongue. With his free hand Phantom traced patterns over her exposed ribs and abdomen, his other hand tangled in her mass of black hair.

A primal urge laid siege to Phantom as he felt his fangs push to their full length and with much thought or hesitation he sunk them into her flesh. She cried out beneath him and thrust her back into a high arch, eyes wide open and body flooded with the sensations that Phantom drove into her. He pulled his teeth from her and sucked at the wound, liquid ecstasy flooding his throat and he groaned at the taste of it. Sure enough the first swallow lanced his body with a searing heat that had him clawing at the sheets for control…and he loved it.

He could taste the heat of her body and the moisture that he knew dampened between her thighs. He could see the stars that danced across her eyes and the thoughts that danced across her mind; images of him and her in far more intimate activities than just him taking her blood. Heat scored his entire body as he drank and entertained the prospect of having Sam in bed for the next hour while he drove himself into the depths of her warmth. '_And for that you need her alive_.'

Phantom's eyes flew open as he sprang back from her to the foot of the bed, his breathing hard and fast and her blood still on his lips, the sweet sting of it in the back of his throat. Her blood sang through his veins like a siren's song, calling him back to the exotic banquet that lay beneath her skin. He didn't answer the call but he damn well and wanted to.

Sam lay stunned as Phantom shot her a mild glare and then jumped off the bed to dress himself properly. Her mind was a whirlwind of dizzying sensations and thoughts that left her paralyzed for the moment, something Phantom didn't seem to mind. Snapping out of her mindless state Sam immediately grabbed her clothes close, sheathing in anger and embarrassment as Phantom laughed lightly. She shot him a glare only to find his eyes already on her.

He leaned against the bed post at the foot of the bed; his eyes, now a dark smoldering green, were locked on her with the intensity of a predator. She froze momentarily before turning two shades redder. Phantom smirked and whispered more to himself than to her, "Very pretty when you blush."

Crossing the room Phantom opened the doors to the closet and tossed her a t-shirt and a small enough pair of jeans. Knowing her eyes were fixated on his back he allowed his hair to darken to black as he reached into the closet to retrieve a shirt for himself. Turning to Sam he gave her a once over before rolling his now blue eyes at her staring form.  
"Get dressed. I'm taking you home."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Phantom prided himself for his elite abilities; in fact he was downright cocky about it. Faster than any other, stronger, more advanced magical abilities, ghost powers, overall he was better. The list of things at his disposal was long and impressive; but all of it couldn't possibly amount to shit if he couldn't get rid of a simple problem.

He leaned against the wall, annoyed, observing the problem as it smiled and talked with Sam. _Justin_**. **The friendly, ever persistent caller had actually come from wherever the he had been to see Sam. Phantom had sensed someone in her house about a mile out before they got there but he'd been arrogant. He'd shrugged it off thinking that his virginal little pet had hired a gardener or cleaner of some sort to carry out tasks she didn't have time to do. His nerves had done cartwheels when he'd pulled the car into the driveway to see a man leaned against a red Camry, a worried expression on his face. Sam's face had lit up as she bounded out of the car to greet him and he smiled broadly at her. When realization had dawned on him Phantom had sat in the car and issued a bark of laughter _'The boy had some nerve'._

He was silent now, glaring daggers at the back of Justin's head; thinking of creative ends for the man; as he and Sam talked about God knew what. The man's presence irked him sufficiently to ruin his mood. They both sat in Sam's kitchen, talking as she cooked whatever vegetarian dish he wouldn't be able to stomach. His distaste for the food, however, was nothing compared to his disgust at Justin's blatant flirting. It made Phantom's stomach churn every time and it angered him too.

The bastard had just stepped in, asking no questions, and had simply assumed that the presence of another man was as significant as stepping on a cockroach. Phantom ground his teeth together, they were both being arrogant and underestimating Sam, and he was starting to dislike the fact. He had to keep on his toes and remember that she was a woman, not a little girl, even if he treated her like one. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he remembered how they had met and he laughed lightly remembering that he had nearly been shot.

Justin looked at him then and Phantom met his gaze with a level coolness that chilled the room. In that moment an unspoken challenge was both issued and accepted; no rules, no time limit, no sportsmanship required...all was fair in love and war.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Phantom was sheathing in anger by the time Justin left. The asshole had kissed every socially acceptable place on Sam that a friend could kiss. Her forehead, her cheeks, the back of her hand; anywhere a good friend could go he went there and all Sam had done was smile and laugh with him.

Alone once again the tension coiled between them, making Phantom's anger seem to intensify and stifle the room. The hues of orange and yellow, from the setting sun, streamed in through the windows and toned Phantom's pale skin a rich honey gold for the moment. His hair was silvery white again and his eyes were a bright toxic green. There was no mistaking the fact that he was angry.

Sam started for the stairs but stopped when Phantom issued a short command, the tone in his voice leaving no room for an argument, "Sit down."

Sam swallowed thickly and did as she was told. It was times like these that really drove the concept of who and what Phantom was; and if she had to be honest she'd admit that this time she was scared. He crossed the floor to where she sat and stood behind her, listening to her heart thud against her ribs. He slid his fingers into her hair and dropped his lips to her ear. His voice was smooth and cool, sending chills scurrying through her.

"Now, now Samantha darling I don't think we're quite on the same page here. So allow me to clear some things up for you."

Using his free hand he ran a finger all over her throat, stroking the long pale column of flesh as she fought the urge to squirm. "You are mine and the last time I checked I was only one entity sweetheart."

He smiled chillingly against her cheek as he kissed it, "Would you like me to tell you what being owned means?"

She tried to swallow the rising lump of fear in her throat and Phantom hauled her head back in one quick, savage motion so he could stare down into her frightened eyes.

"It means you don't get to fuck around with anyone else. Pull all the stupid bullshit you feel dumb enough to try with me but you don't think of anyone else! It means you don't get to decide what's right or wrong or even fair! Being owned means you have no say in anything! I run what happens and things have to go how I want them to and you'd better drill that through your titanium skull before the lack of knowing kills you.'

He snarled down at her, glaring into her eyes and proceeded to lie right through his teeth. "I don't care if you have a man in your life; quite frankly I can't find a fuck to give, but if you think that changes anything between us and our little game then think again."

His eyes a dark glowed toxic yellow, potent with tightly reined anger, and he smiled evilly as he spoke, "I, for one, have no problem committing a murder as I see fit."

Her eyes widened as he threw her head forward and walked away. Gritting his teeth in anger Phantom turned the lie over in his mind as we willed a portal open before him. He'd said he didn't care but he was damned sure that he did. He knew he had acted like a spoiled child; void of reasoning and drunk on power; but he couldn't help it. His nature was primal, his instincts operating on the most basic of principles. He was a territorial creature with the power and means to defend his territory and possessions; he was the alpha male…and he did not like to share.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The mossy green ether of the Zone enveloped him as he wisped his way, undetected, through the thick, foggy air. Partially embodied spirits whirled around the trail he had taken, clawing their intangible fingers through his ectoplasmic tail.

Clockwork 's body shifted in age once again, turned the child he had been mere seconds ago into a shriveling old man with long, cold, bony fingers. He knew it was unwise to venture from his fortified tower to these dark corners of the Zone, but current situations did not present him with much of a choice. He sighed heavily, his mind weighed down by the constant flow of time he was so detached from yet such an integral factor to.

He knew his destination well. The vortex at the outskirts of the Zone was the only way in and out of the heart of it. Ironic as it was the realm within their Zone was the most safeguarded prison in existence, _Arathic Valadius_. Translated into any language the words held no real meaning but were a great sway over the Zone. The dimension was a fortified abyss, restraining the resting and restless evils that could not be controlled.

Clockwork stopped before the swirled black entrance, suddenly feeling the weight of all his dead years pressing upon his chest. Grey, offensive smoke billowed out of the vortex and Clockwork narrowed his eyes against the fumes. Beyond the churning, dark mass a world creaked and groaned; complaining as it fought to retain its contents.

He sighed heavily once again before darting through vortex to view the problem for himself; but he already knew the Ghost zone's secrets could sleep no longer.

**Okay…..so I know that right now you guys are probably in a chair tossing mood for 3 reasons:**

**Ridiculously Late update **(I'm super sorry about that _. I had actually stopped writing altogether but I kept getting emails for reviews and story alerts and author alerts. Then I scrolled through my stories and reviews one day and realized that I really do love creating situations. I'm sorry I made you all go through that feeling of a discontinued story (I know it and it sucks). So please forgive me.)

**Short Chapter **(Well…compared to the others it's a short chappy)

**Hahaha CLIFFY! **(troll face)

**Despite these things I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and had as much fun reading as I did writing it these past two weeks. Thank you.**

_Kharma RJ Askot  
The Shadow Stalker Kitteh_


End file.
